Together Forever
by sydmooo
Summary: "Surprise, Panda!"/"Menyebalkan."/"Jadi ternyata kalian bertiga itu teman lama, ya?"/"Ya, untuk hubunganku dengan Tao. Begitu juga hubungan Yixing dengan Tao. Tetapi tidak untuk hubunganku dengan Yixing."/"Luhan hyung itu aneh sekali..."/"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu."/YAOI. BL. EXO Fanfiction. OT12. Here's chapter five. Mind to RnR, chingudeul? :]
1. Chapter 1

**Title **: 영원히 함께 _(__Together Forever)_

**Author** : Syd

**Genre **: Friendship, etc :3

**Rated **: T

**Casts **: EXO's member, and others.

**Disclaimer **: All belong to God and S.M Entertainment. I just have the storyline.

**Warning **: Yaoi (haha), AU – high school, out of characters (OOC), crack and official couple, miss typo(s), etc.

...

_Happy reading_! ^^

.

* * *

.

안녕하세요, 형제...

Pesan ini disampaikan dari seorang _namja_ termuda sekaligus tertampan yang dikelilingi oleh sebelas _namja_ tampan dan _namja_ cantik lainnya di kehidupannya selama ini. _Namja_ yang selalu mendapat kasih sayang lebih dari para _hyung_ karena ia seorang -_evil_- _magnae_ (jangan iri padaku ya, Jongin, haha).

_Namja_ itu adalah... Aku, Oh Se Hoon.

Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama mencurahkan ini, karena mataku pasti akan lelah terlalu lama berhadapan dengan layar persegi panjang ini. Atau kemungkinan buruknya adalah aku mengidap hipermetropi dan memakai kacamata tebal dengan model kuno seperti Chanyeol _hyung_ (haha, _just_ _kidding_, Chan _hyung_! :p).

Aku tidak menyangka waktu berjalan begitu cepat, dan tidak terasa kalau kita akan segera berpisah (walaupun bukan _kita_ semua). Aku tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa di saat seperti ini. Apakah aku harus menangis seperti yang dilakukan oleh Tao _hyung_ semalam hingga menyebabkan kantung mata pandanya itu semakin membengkak? Atau seperti Chanyeol _hyung_ yang tertawa dengan wajah beruraian air mata kemudian memeluk kita satu per satu? Oh, aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Karena aku seorang Oh Se Hoon. —Hentikan cibiran kalian.

Ada beberapa faktor yang membuatku senang. Pertama; aku—dengan Jongin sudah tamat menyelesaikan jenjang pendidikan di _junior_ _high_ dengan nilai yang, bagiku _sih_, belum terlalu memuaskan. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap merasa senang, tidak tahu _deh_ kalau dengan si Kkamjong. Kedua; aku senang saat mengetahui kalau Luhan _hyung_ berhasil mengalahkan nilai Kris _hyung_, dan menduduki peringkat lima besar! _Chukkae_, Luhann_ie_ _hyung_~! :* /_bighug_/. Ketiga; aku senang dapat mengenal kalian... Ugh. Jangan tertawa! Aku jujur mengatakan hal ini. Dan kalian harus menghargai kejujuranku ini!

Aku ingat. Kita bertemu memang tidak pada saat yang menyenangkan. Entah di koridor, di kawasan parkir, dan juga di toilet. Kekeke. Tapi bagiku, itu semua memiliki kesan tersendiri yang akan sulit untuk dilupakan.

Minseok _hyung_... Terima kasih karena _hyung_ sudah menemaniku beberapa tahun kemarin. Saat itu aku sedang patah hati karena Luhan _hyung_, untung saja ada dirimu yang menemaniku, _hyung_ ㅠㅠㅠㅠKuyakin aku akan merindukan wajah _baby_ _face_mu yang menipu dan _chubby_ seperti makanan bulat berisi daging asal Cina itu, _hyung_! Selamat melanjutkan studimu sebagai mahasiswa kembali, Baozi _hyung_~ _You're the best_, _big_ _brother_! _We_ _love_ _you_! Haha!

Luhann_ie_ _hyung_... Banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan padamuuu. Terima kasih atas waktumu untuk menemaniku membeli _bubble_ _tea_, terima kasih telah menjadi _hyung_ sekaligus _noona_ bagiku, dan terima kasih... karena kau sudah membuatku mengerti bagaimana rasanya _falling in love_ /_shy_/. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu, _hyung_! Kalau tidak percaya, tanyakan saja pada Minseok _hyung_ yang sering kuceritakan tentang betapa aku menyukaimu :3 /haha/. Aku berharap walaupun waktu liburan kuliahmu sudah selesai, kau tetap berminat untuk datang ke _high school_. Setelah itu kita berburu _bubble tea_ lagi~! _You're_ _still_ Sehunn_ie's_ _number_ _one favorite hyungie_! _Saranghaeyo_, Luhann_ie_ _hyung _3_  
_

Yifan _hyung_... Hai, _chingu_. Kau harus mengetahui hal ini. Aku sentimen padamu. Kau menggelikan, _hyung_. Kau adalah _namja_ yang paling dingin, cuek, berlagak _cool_, dan semacamnya di antara kita semua. Kecuali penguasaan bahasa Inggris dan basket, kau memang _master_nya di antara kami, _hyung_. Selain itu, aku sebal padamu karena kau adalah sainganku untuk mendapatkan Luhan _hyung_! Kalau suka pada Tao _hyung_, yah, pada Tao _hyung_ saja. Luhan _hyung_ tidak perlu disukai juga (karena Luhan _hyung_ hanya untukku /haha/). Rakus sekali kau, _hyung_ :| Maafkan aku yang hampir merusak boneka kesayanganmu. Aku gemas ingin merusak boneka-bonekamu. Apalagi boneka putih bernama Ace itu hahaha.

Joonmyeon _hyung_... Pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan _chukkae_ padamu yang telah lulus _senior high_ dengan nilai tertinggi dan menjadi lulusan terbaik tahun ini~ Padahal aku baru saja ingin menjadi anggota OSIS di bawah naungan seorang ketua sepertimu, _hyung_. Terima kasih sebanyak-banyak _loh_,_ hyung_, karena kau sudah dengan baik hati membelikan berbagai macam benda keperluan kami semua. Kau memang malaikat, _hyung_! :) Dalam pengartian berbeda tentunya. Aku turut senang karena kau sekampus dengan Yixing _hyung_. Karena Luhan _hyung_ terlalu mengkhawatirkan _didi_nya itu. _Take_ _care_ _of_ _him_, _hyungie_! P.S; Masih ingin memperebutkan siluman panda itu atau yang lain, Joonmyeon _hyung_? :p

Yixing _hyung_... Di balik sifatmu yang terkesan _anti_ _social_ itu, kau memiliki sifat yang ramah dan rendah hati, _hyung_, dan aku menyukai itu. _Chukkae_, _hyung_, kau sekarang sudah lulus _senior high _:') Kalau sedang liburan, jangan lupa untuk membagi _cake_ buatanmu kepadaku, _ne_? Jagalah kesehatanmu yang sering _drop_ itu, _hyung_, _otte_? Entah apa lagi yang harus aku katakan padamu, _hyung_. Yang pasti aku tidak akan melupakan _dimple_ manismu itu /_slap_/. Tentu saja termasuk dirimu! _Well_, Xing _hyung_. _It's your turn_. Kau dapat dengan bebas berduaan dengan Joonmyeon _hyung_ tanpa ada yang mengganggu, _lol_.

Baekhyun _hyung_... Ini dia _hyung_ku yang mencintai _make up_, terutama _eyeliner_. _Hyung_ yang pernah memarahiku ketika ia sedang dalam masa labil (padahal saat itu aku hanya ingin melihat _gadget_mu). Hahaha. Biar kutebak, _hyung_. Itu karena Chanyeol _hyung_, _ne_? Jangan kau pikir Sehun tidak tahu apa maksudmu menyanyikan lagu itu saat _spring_ _festival_ kemarin :p Aku akan jarang mendengar suara cemprengmu itu, _hyung_. Ditambah lagi dengan suara derap kakimu dan _couple_mu itu di koridor, karena kalian akan menjadi anak kelas tiga yang sibuk menghadapi ujian. _Fighting_, Baek _hyung_, Chan _hyung_, dan Jongdae _hyung_!

Jongdae _hyung_... Aku menyukai suaramu yang dapat membuat Jongin terlonjak bangun tersebut. Dan juga suguhan _epic face_ dari si Kkamjong yang membuatku benar-benar menahan tawa daripada kena hukum oleh Park _ssaem_. Aku sarankan kelak kau menjadi seorang penyanyi, _hyung_. Serius. Kalau sampai doaku itu terkabulkan, kau harus membelikanku _bubble_ _tea_ sesuai janjimu yah, _hyung_! :p Dan juga... Tegarkanlah hatimu, _hyung_. Kalau tidak ingin kecewa dengan Baek _hyung_, lebih baik dengan yang lain, _hyung_ /eh/. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu yang menggelikan saat menangis lagi.

Chanyeol _hyung_... Terima kasih untukmu _hyung_ yang sudah memberikan keceriaan pada kami, walaupun—dengan jujur aku katakan padamu—terkadang lelucon yang kau buat sama sekali tidak lucu. Aku merasa iri dengan bakatmu dalam bidang musik, dan kemampuan _beat_ _box_mu. Berharap aku dapat memainkan gitar pada Luhan _hyung_ seperti kau memainkan sebuah lagu untuk Kyungsoo _hyung_. _That was so damn sweet_, _bro_! Semoga pekerjaanmu dan Baek _hyung_ semakin laris, _hyung_! _And_... Terima kasih sudah mendukungku dengan Luhan _hyung_, Chan _hyung_. Tapi aku tidak akan mendukungmu dengan Kyung_ie_ _hyung_! (bagaimana kalau dengan si kapten Yifan _hyung_ saja? /_rollinglikeabuffalo_/). Haha!

Kyungsoo _hyung_... Hai, Jongin_'s_ _umma_! Aku ingin mengadukan perbuatan nakal _aegya_mu itu padamu nanti. Terima kasih untuk _cafe_mu yang menyediakan potongan harga bagi pelajar, _hyung_! Aku akan semakin sering datang ke sana dengan Jongin kelak :p Hahaha. _Ne_, _hyung_, aku tahu dari Luhan _hyung _kalau kau menyukai si hitam Jongin. Aku menyukai masakanmu, _hyung_. _Jeongmal_ _mashita_! Pantas saja Joonmyeon _hyung_ menyukai masakanmu. Aku jadi ingin seperti Jongin yang dibawakan bekal olehmu /_pout_/. Dan... aku juga suka mendengarmu menyanyi. Terlebih lagi saat kau bernyanyi dengan iringan gitar Chanyeol _hyung_. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak dan memukul Jongin bersamaan saat itu juga!

Zitao _hyung_... Kau adalah _hyung_ _terchildish_ di antara semua _hyung_ yang ada (karena kau masuk ke dalam _magnae_ _line_). Tapi aku menyukai sifat polosmu itu, walaupun saat pertama kali bertemu aku merasa seram dengan penampilanmu. Kau juga dapat menjadi dewasa di saat-saat tertentu. Aku juga menyukai _wushu_mu. Itu keren, _hyung_! _Jinjja_! Aku senang kau sudah dapat berbicara lancar menggunakan bahasa Korea berkat bantuan Kris _hyung_. Ciri khas darimu adalah lingkaran hitam pada kedua matamu. Bahkan ketika aku melihat boneka panda di sebuah toko, itu dapat mengingatkanku padamu, _hyung_. _Anyway_, aku menginginkan _hoodie_ pandamu! /_pout_/.

Terakhir adalah Jongin... Aku tetap tidak akan memanggilmu _hyung_! Ingat itu! Karena kau lahir di tahun yang sama denganku (dengan fakta kau yang lahir beberapa bulan lebih dahulu). Kau juga tidak pantas menjadi _hyung_ku, karena kau lebih pantas menjadi sahabatku, _ne_? Jelas kau sahabatku. Sejak di _kindergarden_, _elementary_, _junior high_, bahkan _senior high_ pun aku satu sekolah denganmu. Untuk tahun ini kita tidak sekelas... Sedikit senang _sih_ karena tidak ada yang meminjam tugasku lagi. Tapi ada rasa kehilangan juga... _But_, _you're still my_ _partner_ _in_ _crime _(_include_ Jong _hyung_ _and_ Chan _hyung_), _brotha_! Haha. Jangan terlalu senang. Aku tetap ingin memukul hidungmu seperti biasa /_smirk_/.

_Whoa_. Aku tidak menyangka dapat mengetik sepanjang ini. Tapi, _yeah_, ini hanya sebagian pesanku pada kalian, _hyungdeul_. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana keadaan jari-jariku nanti kalau aku mengetik semua tentang kalian.

_Mianhae_ untuk semua kesalahan yang pernah kulakukan. Sebagai _magnae_ yang baik, aku akan selalu mendoakan hal-hal baik untuk kalian. _Mam_ _joshimhaseyo_... Aku menyayangi kalian...

_Regards_,

오세훈

_(Oh Se Hoon)_

.

* * *

.

_Namja_ tampan itu memandangi layar persegi panjang di hadapannya seraya menunjukkan senyuman tipis. Merasa sudah puas, ia mengklik sesuatu pada layar tampilan dengan menggunakan _mouse_ di tangan kanannya. Dengan buru-buru ia menutup layar laptopnya kembali ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang.

"_Nuguya_?" tanyanya.

"Ini aku, Sehun-_ah_," jawab orang itu dari arah luar.

"Oh. Pintunya tidak dikunci, Luhann_ie_ _hyung_..." ucapnya dan kini layar laptop di hadapannya sudah berwarna hitam. Ia berdiri dari kursi putarnya dan menghampiri _namja_ cantik yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. "Kenapa, _hyung_?"

Luhan melipat tangannya di dada. "Kau sedang melakukan apa, Sehun-_ah_? Tega sekali kau meninggalkan tamu-tamumu sendiri..."

Sehun menyengir dan menggeleng singkat. "Bukan apa-apa, _hyung_. Oh, ya. Nanti _hyung_ lihat _e-mail_ _hyung_ yaaa."

"_Ne_, _ne_." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian _namja_ cantik itu menarik namja di sampingnya dengan terburu-buru. "_Kajja_. Mereka sudah lama menunggumu keluar dari kamar."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya mengapa mereka haruth menungguku?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, dan sontak Sehun juga menghentikan langkahnya. Kini mereka sudah berada di ruang tamu. Ruangan itu hampir penuh dengan sepuluh orang yang—Sehun bersyukur—tidak sampai menggeratak isi rumahnya. "_Hey_, _guys_! Ini dia, si tuan rumah sudah keluar dari kamarnya~" teriak Luhan keras. Ah, untung saja kedua orang tua Sehun belum pulang ke rumah.

"Oi, albino cadel. Kenapa kau lama sekali?! Tadi katanya hanya sebentar..." omel Jongin yang sedang asik mendengarkan musik lewat _earphone_nya bersama Kyungsoo. "Sudah begitu, kau tidak menyiapkan kudapan apa-apa pula! Tuan rumah macam apa kau?!" protes Jongin makin menjadi. Di sebelahnya terlihat Kyungsoo menepuk lengan _namja_ yang lebih muda itu pelan dan bergumam 'tidak sopan, Jongin' padanya.

"_Ne_! Kau seharusnya menyiapnya cemilan untuk kami, baru setelah itu kau pergi..." Chanyeol ikut memprotes.

Jongdae yang berada di samping Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Untung saja tadi Luhan _hyung_ sudah mengambilkan beberapa makanan untuk kami~ Kau tuan rumah yang pelit, Sehunn_ie_..."

"_YA_! Kalian mengomeliku theperti aku _maid_ kalian thaja! Ck." Sehun berdecak. Ia 'kan tuan rumah di sini, mengapa malah ia yang diomeli oleh tamunya sendiri? _Dasar tamu tidak tahu diri_, gumam Sehun sebal.

Kris memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Sudah, sudah..." lerainya.

"Apanya yang thudah? Mereka menyebalkan, _hyung_!"

"Huuu... _Magnae_ bisanya hanya mengadu pada yang tua :p" Jongin tetap meledek Sehun yang semakin kesal pada dirinya, walaupun Kyungsoo sudah mencubit lengannya berkali-kali.

Perempatan muncul di sudut dahi Kris. "Jadi maksudmu aku tua, begitu?!"

Jongin mengkeret. "_Du_ _bu_ _qi_, Yifan _gege_! _Du_ _bu_ _qi_ii~" ucap Jongin dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya ke arah Kris. Setelah Kris berlalu, ia menggumam kecil. "Kau memang tua, Kris _hyung_. Tampangmu itu tua walaupun Minseok _hyung_ yang mendapat gelar itu sesungguhnya."

Kyungsoo yang mendengar gumaman _saeng_nya itu kembali mencubit lengan _tan_nya. Jongin spontan berteriak. "Hormati _hyung_mu! Jangan hanya meledeknya terus!" serunya pada Jongin dan melepaskan ibu jari dan telunjuknya dari lengan Jongin.

"Setahuku yang ada itu; 'Hormatilah ayah dan ibumu.'. Bukannya; 'Hormati hyungmu.', _hyung_..." protes Jongin sambil mengusap-usap lengan kanannya yang menjadi korban cubitan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin..."

"_Ne_?"

_Gyut..._

"Huweee. A-_appoyo_, Kyungsoo _umma_aa. Mi-_mianhae_ee TT"

Luhan kini berdiri dengan sebuah _tripod_ di depan sofa yang menghadap ke arah mereka semua. _Namja_ cantik itu memasangkan sebuah kamera pada bagian atas _tripod_ dan menahannya dengan penahan yang tersedia di sana. Luhan terlihat sedang mengutak-atik kamera tersebut dengan berbagai gumaman, setelah kemudian ia menarik tangan Sehun untuk ikut duduk dengan teman-temannya. "Ayo kita foto bersama, Sehun-_ah_!"

"Hah? Foto?"

Tao menepuk tangannya semangat. "_Palli_, _palli_, Sehunn_ie_. _Timer_nya akan segera selesai."

Bisa dilihat semuanya sudah siap dengan posisi nyaman mereka masing-masing. Tapi _happy_ _virus_ _couple_ yang berdiri bersebelahan ini masih saja meributkan banyak hal. Seakan tidak mempedulikan, kesepuluh temannya hanya terdiam dan memasang _pose_ hingga kamera tersebut selesai mengambil gambar mereka. Di ruangan tersebut hanya terdengar suara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menenggelamkan suara _timer_ kamera itu.

"Minggir, Yeoll_ie_!"

"Ini tempatku, Baekk_ie_ _hyung_."

"Tapi tubuhmu itu besar! Aku mana bisa terlihat oleh kamera kalau kau di depanku seperti ini?"

"Ingin kugendong, _hyung_?"

"_Andwe_—HUWAAA! TURUNKAN AKU, PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol tidak acuh pada teriakkan _hyung_nya itu dan menampilkan senyum kebanggaannya.

_Tit_

_Tit_

_Tit_...

"Katakan... KEJU~!" soraknya riang. Baekhyun yang berada di atas bahunya pun hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Seketika _namja_ mungil itu tersenyum jahil.

"_CHEESE_!"

_Jepret_!

"_Whoa_aa~!" teriak mereka semua ketika kamera itu berhasil mengambil gambar mereka berdua belas. Tapi terdengar suara teriakkan yang lebih mendominasi di ruangan tersebut.

"HU-HUWAAA, BAEKK_IE_ _HYUNG_. LEPASKAN~! SAKIIIT... TTATT"

"Turunkan aku dahulu kalau kau ingin dilepaskan!"

"_Ne_, _ne_, _ne_ee."

Luhan melepaskan kamera itu dari _tripod_ dan melihat hasil foto mereka barusan. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Baguskah hasilnya, _hyung_?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah diturunkan oleh si tinggi Chanyeol dari kedua bahunya. Luhan mengangguk dan menunjukkan ibu jarinya. "Aku ingin lihat! Aku ingin lihat!"

"Pasti aku terlihat jelek di sana," ucap Chanyeol putus asa dengan gerakkan tangannya yang sedang mengusap kedua belah pipinya yang memerah karena dicubit Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau harus mencubit pipiku _sih_, _hyung_?" tanyanya sebal pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunjukkan _mehrong_nya pada Chanyeol. "Salahmu sendiri menggendongku. Aku 'kan sudah bilang tidak mau. Itu pembalasan dariku."

Minseok menepukkan tangannya beberapa kali untuk membuat duo _happy virus _itu menghentikan perdebatan mereka. "Sudah, hentikan. Jangan merusak suasana damai kita. Sekali-kali aku ingin melihat kalian akrab apa tidak bisa?"

"Sepertinya tidak, _hyung_." Dua orang yang bersangkutan tersebut menjawab secara bersamaan.

"Ah," Luhan membuka suara lagi. Tangannya masih setia memegang kameranya dan menampilkan foto yang sama. "kurasa foto ini akan menarik jika dijadikan sebagai _cover_ pembuka." Matanya melirik ke arah Yixing yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. "Benar, 'kan, Yixing?"

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar namanya disebut Luhan. "E-eh?"

Luhan menghampiri Yixing dan merangkulnya dengan tangan yang sedang tidak memegang kamera. "Jadi, teman-teman, kalau kalian belum tahu... Sebenarnya selama ini Yixing mengumpulkan _moment_ kita berduabelas secara diam-diam..."

"M-_mwo_?"

Yixing hanya tersenyum malu dengan wajah manisnya yang memerah. "E-eh... M-_mianhae_..."

Baekhyun dan Tao langsung berhambur ke arah Luhan dan Yixing. "_Hyung_! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan padaku? Pada kamiii?" seru Baekhyun sambil mengayunkan tangan Yixing.

Tao juga melakukan hal serupa. "Iya! _Gege_ kenapa hanya memperlihatkannya pada Luhan _ge_?"

"A-aku tidak memperlihatkannya pada Lulu _ge_..." jawab Yixing. Ia mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan melihat ke arah Luhan. "Lulu _ge_ yang mengetahuinya sendiri."

Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya dan tertawa. "_Well_, bisa dibilang, aku mengintip. Hahahaha."

"Luhan _hyung_ curanggg!"

Sehun yang sudah selesai _ngambek_ itu kini menghampiri kesebelas _hyung_nya dan ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka. "_HYUNGDEUL_~ Bagaimana kalau kita berpelukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "_Sounds good_." _Namja_ manis itu menghampiri Sehun dan memeluk _dongsaeng_nya. "_Hug_!"

Satu per satu _hyung_nya datang menghampiri Sehun, kemudian ikut memeluknya seperti yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Mereka berpelukan dan membuat satu lingkaran besar. Mereka tertawa, dan entah mengapa Minseok meneteskan air matanya dengan tawa. Joonmyeon tersenyum dan menatap satu per satu sahabatnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke tengah lingkaran besar itu dan dilanjuti oleh kesebelas _namja_ lainnya.

"_Ready_?"

"_NE_!"

"_WE ARE ONE_! _WE ARE EXO_~!"

.

* * *

.

Syd's room:

Ahahahalooo 3 Syd di siniii! Syd bawa ff lagi lohhh hihi. Ini Syd tulis yaoi aja deh, habisnya Syd pikir ini akan lewat dari batas brothership(?).

Ff ini Syd tulis genre 'friendship' doang ya. Soalnya yang paling menonjol yah genre itu, wkwk.

Chapter ini cuma kayak trailer aja. Kemudian chapter-chapter berikutnya adalah flashback dari ini semua. Hehehe.

Nah. Interest?

Kritik dan sarang diterimaaa :3

Review, juseyooo~! '3')v


	2. Chapter 2

**Title **: 영원히 함께 _(Together Forever)_

**Author** : Syd

**Genre **: Friendship, etc :3

**Rated **: T

**Casts **: EXO's member, SM artists, and others.

**Disclaimer **: All belong to God and S.M Entertainment. I just have the storyline.

**Warning **: Yaoi (haha), AU – high school, out of characters (OOC), crack and official couple, miss typo(s), etc.

...

_Happy reading_! ^^

.

* * *

.

**_Chapter_** **_One_**

.

"_Annyeong_ _haseo_."

"Annyong ha-hasewo...?"

"An-nye-ong. Ha-se-o. Coba ulangi ejaanku,"

"A-_ann_—_yeong_ _hase_—_o_..."

Di sebuah ruangan, terdapat dua orang _namja_ cantik dan manis yang sedang duduk bersila di lantai yang dilapisi karpet _apartement_ tersebut. Ada sekitar dua sampai lima buku tergeletak terbuka di hadapan mereka. Kamus adalah salah satu dari lima buku yang ada di sana. Yah, dapat disimpulkan kalau mereka sedang mempelajari sebuah bahasa —atau lebih tepatnya hanya si _namja_ manis yang diajari oleh _namja_ cantik yang duduk depannya.

"Nah. Itu sudah benar. Coba ucapkan tanpa tergagap~"

Si _namja_ manis terlihat berpikir, sebelum akhirnya ia mengucapkannya, "A-_annyeong_ _haseo_."

"Aaaaa! Akhirnya kau bisa juga menguasai satu kalimat~!" Dan dengan segera _namja_ cantik bernama Luhan itu memeluk si _namja_ manis, Yixing.

"N-_ne_... _Du_ _bu_ _qui_ aku merepotkan _gege_..."

Luhan menggeleng. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Yixing~ Lagipula aku tidak kerepotan kok. Tenang saja~"

Yixing hanya tersenyum, yang mengakibatkan terlihatnya sebuah cekungan kecil pada pipi kanannya.

"Oh ya, Xing_ie_. _Du_ _bu_ _qui_ itu menjadi _mianhaeyo_ atau _mianhae_. Bisa?"

...

oOoOoOoOoOo

...

"Xing-_er_, mama dan papa sudah setuju kau tinggal di rumah kami..." beritahu Luhan sambil menggerakkan kaki-kakinya menuju Yixing yang sedang berkutat di meja makan. "Kau ingin mengepak barang-barangmu lagi atau tidak?" tanyanya. _Namja_ cantik itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pinggiran meja makan, di sebelah Yixing.

"Aku pikir tidak, _ge_..."

"Oh, ya sudah. Kita pulang besok ya~" ucapnya dan mengambil kue kering buatan Yixing, kemudian memakannya. "_Aye_, Yixing," panggil Luhan.

Yixing tetap berkutat mengemas kue keringnya dan berdengung pelan. "_Eung_?"

"Kau... benar-benar setuju ikut denganku?" tanya Luhan ragu.

_Namja_ manis ber_dimple_ itu menghentikan pergerakkannya. Suasana hening melanda mereka berdua. Luhan memperhatikan _namja_ manis di sampingnya dengan sorot matanya yang melunak.

"Kalau kau ingin, aku dapat mengatarmu pulang, Xing_ie_..."

Yixing menjawab pelan. "Tidak, _ge_..." Ia menoleh pada Luhan dan tersenyum manis pada _namja_ cantik itu. "Aku... aku setuju. Aku senang dapat bersama dengan _gege_ lagi."

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu, terlihat dari sorot matanya. Yixing itu orangnya terlalu tertutup, dan Luhan tidak ingin memaksa _namja_ itu untuk menceritakannya. Mungkin Yixing hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk cerita pada dirinya.

Luhan tidak membalas, ia hanya tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian ia mengacak helaian cokelat itu.

...

oOoOoOoOoOo

...

"Lulu _ge_, ini sekolah _gege_?" tanya Yixing sembari memperlihatkan sebuah gambar yang dibukanya dari galeri yang terdapat dalam _gadget_ Luhan. Saat ini ia dan Luhan sedang duduk bersantai di ruangan terdepan _apartement_ yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Luhan. _Namja_ cantik di sebelahnya menikmati acara televisi pada sore hari, sedangkan dirinya asik memainkan _gadget_ miliknya.

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar televisi ke gambar yang ditunjukkan Yixing. "_Ne_. Itu, gedung yang bercat putih adalah gedung _senior_ _high_, kalau yang bercat krem adalah gedung _junior_ _high_." jelas Luhan dengan jarinya yang menunjuk ke dua gedung dalam gambar itu.

Yixing menajamkan penglihatannya. "Aku tidak dapat membedakan yang mana putih dan yang mana krem, _gege_..." gumamnya.

Luhan tertawa. "Ya sudah, kau akan melihatnya secara langsung nanti..."

"Kalau gedung putih adalah gedung _senior_ _high_, berarti aku akan berada di sana, _ge_?" tanya Yixing. "Berarti aku satu gedung dengan _gege_?" tanyanya lagi dengan mata berbinar.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Ya, kau satu gedung denganku —dan juga teman-temanku." Luhan menepuk kedua telapak tangannya semangat. "Ah ya, Yixing! Ingatkan aku untuk mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku. _Otte_ee?"

Yixing mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Ingatanku tidak lebih baik dari _gege_..." ucapnya. "Tapi... apa teman-teman _gege_ ingin berteman denganku?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kuharap begitu, _ge_," gumam Yixing.

"Kalau mereka tidak ingin berteman denganmu, akan kupaksa mereka!"

Yixing tertawa kecil. "_Gege_ terlalu berlebihan..."

Luhan ikut tertawa bersama _namja_ manis itu. "Dan ya, Yixing," Luhan menghentikan perkataannya dan Yixing menoleh padanya. "mereka itu sering main dan berkumpul di rumahku. Pasti nanti mereka akan lebih sering bertemu denganmu juga. Jadi, jangan takut mereka tidak ingin berteman denganmu." Tangan Luhan mengacak rambut cokelat Yixing, membuat si pemilik rambut mengeluh pelan. "Mereka itu orangnya baik kok. Lebih-lebih Chanyeol yang cepat akrab pada orang lain..."

"Chanyeol itu... yang berkacamata bukan, _ge_?" tanya Yixing mencoba mengingat kembali. Ia memang sering diceritakan tentang perawakan ataupun sifat teman-teman Luhan. Dan sedikit banyak ia merasa tenang. Dengan begitu ia mengetahui kalau teman-teman Luhan memang orang baik. Tapi terkadang pikirannya berkecamuk. Mereka 'kan baik pada sosok 'Luhan', belum tahu kalau pada dirinya. Ia—Yixing—dan Luhan itu berbeda.

"_Ne_! Kau benar! Aaaaa. Tuh 'kan, benar apa kataku. Ingatanmu itu sebenarnya tidak buruk kok!" seru Luhan.

Yixing hanya meringis. Luhan itu sebenarnya sedang memujinya atau meledeknya _sih_...

...

oOoOoOoOoOo

...

_Brugh_!

"Aaaaa aku mengantuk~!" seru Luhan yang baru saja membanting tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Dengan sgera _namja_ cantik itu menyusupkan dirinya ke dalam selimut. "Ayo kita tidur, Xing_ie_!" ajaknya pada Yixing dan menepukkan tangannya ke _space_ kosong di samping kirinya.

Yixing yang baru selesai membersihkan diri sebelum tidur itu menghampiri Luhan. Alih-alih menuruti Luhan, _namja_ ber_dimple_ itu menarik tangan Luhan. "_Gege_ jorok. Cuci kaki, dan sikat gigi dulu. Baru kemudian tidur~"

Luhan malah semakin menggulungkan dirinya di dalam selimut. "Tapi aku sudah mengantuk, Xingxing~"

"Kalau _gege_ tidak cuci kaki dan sikat gigi, aku tidak mau tidur dengan _gege_." ancam Yixing sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Lebih baik aku tidur di sofa saja, daripada tidur bersama orang jorok."

"_YA_! Aku tidak jorokkk..." Luhan bangkit dari pembaringannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, setelah sebelumnya mengacak rambut _namja_ yang berhasil mengancamnya tersebut. "Dasar manja, ck." Dan sosoknya menghilang di balik kamar mandi.

Yixing hanya tertawa kecil. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dari dulu ia memang sering mengancam Luhan. Terkadang ia merasa bersalah karena berani mengancam _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu. Tapi kalau ancamannya untuk kebaikan Luhan juga, tidak apa, 'kan?

"Hyaaat—"

_Brugh_!

"H-huweee _gege_ee!" Yixing berteriak kaget. Luhan yang ternyata sudah selesai dengan ritual kamar mandinya itu langsung menimpa tubuh Yixing yang notabene lebih kecil dari tubuh si penimpa. Yixing memukul bahu Luhan pelan. "_Gege_ mengagetkanku!"

Luhan tertawa. "Siapa suruh malah melamun di malam hari seperti ini? Kalau ada yang mencolek bagaimana?" tanya Luhan jahil dan menjawil dagu Yixing. Luhan menyingkir sedikit dari tubuh Yixing dan merangkak memasuki selimut seperti tadi. "_Kajja_ kita tidur. Besok kita akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali..."

Kini Yixing sudah berbaring di samping Luhan. "Mengapa harus pagi-pagi seperti itu, _ge_?"

"Supaya saat kita sampai tidak terlalu sore."

"Memang perjalanannya memakan banyak waktu ya, _ge_?"

"Lumayan," Luhan mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan menaruhnya melingkar di atas pinggang Yixing, ia juga melakukan hal itu pada sebelah tangannya. "Ah, aku suka tidur begini~" ucapnya tidak mengacuhkan rontaan Yixing. _Namja_ cantik itu malah tertawa saat melihat rona merah pada pipi Yixing.

"L-Lulu _ge_, lepaskan..." Yixing tetap meronta sampai akhirnya ia menyerah karena Luhan tidak mendengarnya, dan memeluknya—atau menggulingkannya—semakin erat.

"Kau tahu sendiri bukan kalau aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa guling?" tanya Luhan. Yixing hanya terdiam, bingung harus menjawab ya atau tidak. "Karena di sini tidak disediakan guling, maka aku membuatmu sebagai gulingku, Xing_ie_ee~"

Yixing hanya menghela nafasnya.

Mereka terdiam. Yixing tidak tahu Luhan sudah tertidur atau belum, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Eum... Lulu _ge_?" panggil Yixing ragu.

"Ya?" jawab Luhan. Ternyata _namja_ cantik itu belum tertidur.

"_Xie_ _xie_ untuk semuanya _ge_..." Yixing berkata pelan. "M-maaf. Selama ini... a-aku sering menyusahkan _gege_."

Luhan mengelus pelan punggung Yixing. Ia tersenyum simpul walaupun Yixing tidak dapat melihatnya. "_It's_ _okay_, _changiya_~ Aku tidak merasa disusahkan olehmu kok."

Yixing terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"_Okay_~ _Jaljayo_, Xing_ie_~"

.

.

.

_To be Continued_~

.

* * *

.

**_9493room_** : Ini keren? Jinjja? Aaaaa makasih :* Syd sih maunya Jongin sama Kyungsoo. Tapi kalo Syd pisahin mereka dulu gimana, chingu? :3 /plak/. Ini uda dilanjut~ Makasih yah uda baca dan review ff Syd :]

**_enchris.727_** : Benarkah? Ihihi. Ini chapter satunya, chingu! :D Aaaaa itu crack pair yang chingu sebutin kesukaan Syd TT (walaupun ga semua sih hohoho). I love crack pair too~! XD Luhan suka Yixing? Nanti Syd jawab di chapter selanjut selanjut selanjutnya deh ._. /dor/. Chapter ini isinya LuLay semua lohhh /jingkrakjingkrak/ Syd baik kaaan? /plak/ X'D Makasih yaw uda review ff Syd :]

.

Syd's room:

Aha! Ini chapter 1 nyaaa ^3^)/

Makasih yang uda review prolognya yaaaaa ihihi. Yang ga review tapi uda baca juga makasih :D

Oh ya, chapter 1 ini orangnya baru Luhan dan Lay doang ya ._. Wkwkwk. Chapter depan bertambah kok, tenang aja~

Btw, Syd updatenya kecepetean ya ._.

Err.

Syd bingung mau ngomong apa lagi ._.v

Review? Juseyooo ^^;;)v


	3. Chapter 3

**Title **: 영원히 함께 _(Together Forever)_

**Author** : Syd

**Genre **: Friendship, etc :3

**Rated **: T

**Casts **: EXO's member, SM artists, and others.

**Disclaimer **: All belong to God and S.M Entertainment. I just have the storyline.

**Warning **: Yaoi (haha), AU – high school, out of characters (OOC), crack and official couple, miss typo(s), etc.

...

_Happy reading_! ^^

.

* * *

.

**_Chapter_****_Two_**

.

"_Annyeong_ _haseo_, Jung _ssaem_!"

_Namja_ tampan itu menegadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang _haksaeng_ sedang melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu ruangannya, tersenyum ramah padanya, dan ia membalas senyuman itu.

"_Annyeong_ _haseo_, Joonmyeon-_sshi_..." balas _namja_ tampan itu. "Masuklah."

_Haksaeng_ yang dipanggil dengan nama Joonmyeon tadi menuruti perintah _namja_ dewasa itu. Ia melangkah mendekati meja sang guru—atau lebih tepatnya; _headmaster_—bernama Jung Yunho tersebut dan menyerahkan kotak yang berada di tangannya. "Sedikit buah tangan dari _umma_ dan _appa_ untuk Anda, Jung _ssaem_~!" ucapnya dan meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja.

"Wah, _gamsahamnida_, Joonmyeon-_sshi_..." ucap _namja_ tampan itu. Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk. "Kau seharusnya tidak perlu repot membawanya ke sekolah. Kenapa tidak meneleponku saja untuk mengambilnya di rumah?"

"Tidak apa, Jung _ssaem_. Lagipula aku tidak kerepotan membawakannya untuk Anda..."

Yunho menghela nafasnya. "Kau tidak ingin duduk?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke arah tamunya yang sedari tadi berdiri di hadapannya yang terhalang oleh meja.

Joonmyeon tersenyum. "Tidak perlu, _ssaem_. Aku hanya sebentar."

"Duduklah sebentar. Aku ingin sedikit berbincang denganmu,"

Joonmyeon mengangguk patuh dan segera menarik kursi di hadapan Yunho, kemudian mendudukinya. "Tumben sekali Anda datang pagi ke sekolah, _ssaem_..." candanya. Karena yang dikatakan Joonmyeon memang benar, Yunho jarang untuk datang tidak terlambat ke sekolah.

Yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya malas. "Yah begitulah. Kalau saja tidak ada data _haksaeng_ pindahan yang harus kuperiksa, bisa ditebak aku belum sampai di sini."

Joonmyeon tertawa kecil. "Anda seharusnya juga mematuhi peraturan yang dibuat sekolah ini untuk datang tepat waktu, Jung _ssaem_..." ucapnya. Yunho hanya menganggukan kepalanya malas. "Oh ya, apa akan ada _haksaeng_ pindahan?"

"_Ne_. Di _senior_ _high_ ada dua _namja_..." jawab Yunho. "Satu dari China, dan satu lagi dari Kanada."

"_Jinjja_?" tanya Joonmyeon terkejut. Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Whoa_, _daebak_~!" seru Joonmyeon kagum. _Namja_ tampan itu bertanya dengan antusias, "Apa dua-duanya anak kelas dua?"

Yunho kembali melihat kertas-kertas di atas mejanya dan menggeleng. "Tidak keduanya, hanya yang dari China yang masuk kelas dua, sedangkan yang dari Kanada masuk kelas tiga." jawab Yunho sambil membenarkan letak kacamata pada batang hidung mancungnya.

"Pindah saat kelas tiga? Bukankah itu tanggung?"

"Yah... Mau bagaimana lagi? Itu 'kan keinginan dirinya sendiri." kekeh Yunho.

Joonmyeon juga terkekeh. Ia mendorong kursinya dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Sebaiknya aku menyiapkan jadwalku dulu..." gumam _namja_ tampan berwajah _angelic_ itu. Ia membungkuk singkat pada namja dewasa muda di hadapannya. "_Annyeong_, Jung _ssaem_!" pamitnya kemudian menghilang dari ruangan tersebut setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu ruangan sang _headmaster_.

"_Annyeong_, Joonmyeon-_sshi_..." Dan _namja_ tampan itu kembali menekuni kertas-kertas di mejanya.

...

oOoOoOoOoOo

...

"Joonmyeon _hyung_!"

Joonmyeon mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. _Namja_ _angelic_ itu mendapati _namja_ berseragam sama seperti dirinya, tetapi _namja_ itu adalah anak kelas satu. _Namja_ mungil itu sedang melambai ke arahnya dari ujung koridor yang sedang dilewatinya. Joonmyeon melangkah mendekatinya.

"_Hello_, Joon_ie_ _hyung_~"

Sapaan yang berasal dari _namja_ mungil itu dibalas senyum khas Joonmyeon. "_Annyeong_ _haseo_, Baekk_ie_..." balasnya. "_Chukkae_ ya, kau sudah lulus dari _junior_ _high_ dan menjadi _haksaeng_ _senior_ _high_..."

_Namja_ mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun itu menyahut, "Tentu, _hyung_! Ini hasil perjuanganku selama ini~" ucap _namja_ mungil itu cerah. "_Gomawo_, Joonmyeon _hyung_. Ini berkat doa dan dukunganmu juga, hehehe."

"_Ne_, _ne_, _ne_. _Cheonma_, Baek~" Joonmyeon terkekeh. Ia melihat sekeliling kemudian melihat ke arah _namja_ mungil di depannya. "Di mana kedua temanmu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Mereka tidak menjawabku dari tadi pagi..." jawabnya. "Mungkin sebentar lagi me—"

"_HI_, JOONMYEON _HYUNG_! BAEKHYUN _HYUNG_!"

Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun sontak menoleh ke arah sapaan—mungkin lebih tepatnya teriakkan—dari kedua _namja_ yang berada di undakan depan itu. Banyak _haksaeng_ yang menoleh ke arah mereka dengan kaget, mungkin akibat kerasnya suara teriakkan mereka. Kedua _namja_ tampan itu berlari kecil menuju Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun _hyung_! Kau jahat sekali meninggalkan kamiii..." ucap _namja_ tampan pemilik bentuk wajah kotak bernama Jongdae tersebut. Ia mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya karena kelelahan sehabis berlari hingga sampai di sekolah tadi.

"_Ne_! Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami?" Terdengar suara bass dari _namja_ yang memiliki perawakan tinggi yang ikut memprotes pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Karena aku tidak mendapat jawaban dari kalian tadi pagi, jadinya kutinggal saja..."

"Aku tidak punya pulsa, _hyung_..." ucap Chanyeol merajuk.

"Salah sendiri tidak membelinya. Sudah tahu pertanyaan dariku itu penting."

"Apa _hyung_ ingin membelikannya untukku?"

"_Never_!"

"Sudahlah... Yang penting kalian sudah sampai di sekolah, _ne_?" ucap Joonmyeon menengahi _dongsaeng_nya. "Nah. Untuk Jongdae dan Chanyeol, _chukkae_ ya kalian sudah lulus ke _senior_ _high_~" ucap Joonmyeon dan tidak lupa dengan senyumannya.

Jongdae dan Chanyeol mengangguk kompak. "_Gomawo_, Joonmyeon _hyung_~!"

Joonmyeon mengangguk dan ia mengajak ketiga _dongsaeng_nya yang dikenal dengan sebutan Beagle Line itu menuju koridor penempatan loker para _haksaeng_. "Kalian sudah mendapat kunci loker kalian, belum?" tanyanya.

"Sudah, _hyung_!" jawab si _namja_ cantik di antara mereka, mewakili teman-temannya. Ia sedikit mengubah ekspresinya menjadi merengut. "Bolehkah aku pindah loker, _hyung_? Masa' aku mendapatkan loker di samping loker si jangkung ini lagi _sih_, _hyung_?" adunya pada Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon terkekeh kembali. "Jangan mengadu padaku, Baekk_ie_..." ucapnya. "Kalau kau ingin pindah loker, kau harus membujuk Kim _ssaem_ terlebih dahulu." katanya kalem.

"Kim _ssaem_? Kim _ssaem_ yang mana?" tanya ketiganya.

"Kim Young Woon _ssaem_, tentu saja."

Baekhyunlah yang paling bereaksi setelah mendengar jawaban Joonmyeon. "_Shireo_oo." rengeknya.

Chanyeol merangkul sahabat mungilnya yang lebih tua beberapa bulan dari dirinya itu. "Sudahlah, Baekk_ie_, mungkin kita memang diharuskan bersama. Hahahaha." tawanya.

"Malas sekali!" tukas Baekhyun dengan wajah memerahnya yang ditutupi oleh _namja_ cantik itu. "Joon_ie_ _hyung_, tidak adakah cara lain selain membujuk Kim _ssaem_?" tanyanya masih menaruh harapan.

Joonmyeon menggeleng. "Sayangnya, tidak ada..."

Baekhyun yang sudah _hopeless_ hanya dapat mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Nikmati saja kebersamaanmu dengan Chanyeol, _hyung_..." ucap Jongdae. "Chanyeol itu _namja_ yang baik kok. Benar, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Chanyeol semangat. "Aku tidak akan melemparkan kecoak mati ke dalam lokermu kok, _hyung_. Tenang saja..." Kemudian ia tertawa kembali bersama Jongdae melihat Baekhyun yang semakin merengek pada Joonmyeon untuk pindah loker.

.

.

.

_To be Continued_~

.

* * *

.

**_9493room_** : Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama chingu ajaaa hoho :D Maaf ya chingu di sini KaiSoonya belum dimunculin, Syd juga sedih kok :( /loh/. Makasih uda baca dan review ff Syd :]

**_Enchris.727_** : Lay kenapa yaaa? Ihihi. Ya begitulah, Luhan ngajarin Lay bahasa Korea dulu mungkin daripada mahal-mahal kursus /plak/. Wkwkwk. Mereka sekolah dulu baru ke KUA :3 Maaf chingu, LuLaynya lagi ga muncul di sini :( Tapi chap depan mereka ada kok ;) Chap 2 uda muncul~! Apa Syd updatenya cepet? :O Makasih ya chingu uda baca dan review ff Syd :]

**_XiaoRu_** : Seru? Jinjja? Aaaaa makasih chingu ^^ Ta-da, ini dia kelanjutannyaaa :D Makasih ya uda baca dan review ff Syd :]

.

Syd's room:

Halo ._.

Sebenernya kalo Syd jujur, Syd kurang sreg sama chapter ini. Setuju ga sih? ._. Apa Syd doang yang ngerasa begini ya? ._.

Uda gitu, chapter-chapter yang Syd buat itu kependekan ga sih? -3- Kasih saran ke Syd yaaa :3

Ah. Done ._.

Review, readersdeul? Juseyooo *3*)/


	4. Chapter 4

**Title **: 영원히 함께 _(Together Forever)_

**Author** : Syd

**Genre **: Friendship, etc :3

**Rated **: T

**Casts **: EXO's member, SM artists, and others.

**Disclaimer **: All belong to God and S.M Entertainment. I just have the storyline.

**Warning **: Yaoi (haha), AU – high school, out of characters (OOC), crack and official couple, miss typo(s), etc.

...

_Happy reading_! ^^

.

* * *

.

**_Chapter_** **_Three_**

.

Para _haksaeng_ sudah mulai memenuhi halaman luas sekolah itu. Sebagian dari mereka memasuki gedung bercat krem, sedangkan yang lainnya memasuki gedung berwarna putih. Gedung bercat krem adalah gedung untuk _junior high_, dan gedung berwarna putih adalah untuk _senior high_. Untuk gedung _elemantary_, _kindergarden_, ataupun _playgroup_, jaraknya berjauhan dari kedua gedung tadi, dan pastinya tempat parkir mereka juga terpisah.

Sekolah ini memang memperbolehkan para _haksaeng_ untuk pergi ke sekolah menggunakan kendaraan pribadi —dan itu berlaku jika _haksaeng_ sudah menginjak tingkat _junior high_ dan _senior high_. Banyak _haksaeng_ yang masih berada di tingkat _junior high_ sampai tingkat _senior high_ kelas dua yang menggunakan sepeda, sedangkan untuk tingkat _senior high_ kelas tiga, sudah banyak dari mereka yang menggunakan mobil pribadi untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Sekedar informasi, S. School—nama sekolah ini—adalah sekolah yang _dulunya_ adalah sekolah khusus _namja_. Jadi jangan heran kalau kalian akan jarang mendapati para _yeoja_ di wilayah sekolah ini.

Terlihat dua _namja_ yang baru saja memasuki pintu utama sekolah. Banyak _haksaeng_ yang menyapa mereka—lebih tepatnya salah satu dari dua _namja_ itu—yang dibalas oleh si _namja_ cantik. Ada juga _haksaeng_ yang juga berada di sana memandang bingung pada _namja_ satunya. _Namja_ itu mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat sekelilingnya dengan kerlingan matanya yang polos. Sepertinya _namja_ itu mengagumi tempat yang menjadi sekolah barunya.

"Nah, ini dia sekolah barumu~!" seru _namja_ cantik tadi—Luhan—dengan ceria. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Xing_ie_?" tanyanya.

Yixing—yang tadinya masih memperhatikan seluk beluk bangunan itu—mengerjap kaget. Dengan cepat ia menoleh pada Luhan. "A-Ap—Oh, eum, aku menyukainya, _ge_." jawab Yixing disertai senyuman.

"Oh, baguslah..." ucap Luhan, balas tersenyum. _Namja_ cantik itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang _namja_ yang sedang berjalan dari arah berlawanan. "Hei, Joonmyeon-_ah_!"

Joonmyeon menajamkan penglihatannya dan melambai pada Luhan, sebelum kemudian ia melangkah ringan menghampiri Luhan. "_Annyeong haseo_, _hyung_!" sapanya ramah.

"_Annyeong haseo_." balas Luhan. "Kau datang pagi sekali, Joon_ie_..."

"_Yeah_, katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan di klub teater," Joonmyeon meringis, "lagipula aku datang pagi agar dapat memberikan titipan _umma_ dan _appa_ untuk Jung _ssaem_..." lanjutnya.

Luhan menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke hadapan Joonmyeon. "Adakah titipan untukku~?" tanyanya dengan nada dibuat-buat seraya menunjukkan _puppy_-_eyes_nya. Err. Luhan sedang menjalankan aksinya, ber_agyeo_.

Joonmyeon tersenyum. "Nanti akan kubawakan saat aku ke rumahmu, _hyung_." Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya pada _namja_ manis yang sedari tadi hanya menatap dirinya dan Luhan bergantian dalam diam. "Err, Luhan _hyung_," panggilnya pada Luhan.

"_Ne_?"

"_Namja_ di samping _hyung_ itu... siapa?" Joonmyeon bertanya dan menunjuk _namja_ manis itu. Joonmyeon memperhatikan Yixing dari telapak kakinya yang tertutupi sepatu hingga ujung rambut coklatnya. Yixing yang merasa aneh diperhatikan seperti itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan dengan perlahan menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang Luhan.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya ragu. Sesekali matanya melirik Yixing yang sudah berpindah ke belakang tubuhnya. "Eum... D-dia—dia _saeng_ku! Ah, _ne_! Ini _saeng_ku, Joon_ie_~" ucapnya sambil menarik pelan tangan Yixing agar berdiri bersebelahan dengannya. "Perkenalkan, namanya Yixing. Dan Yixing, ini Joonmyeon, si _rich man_~!"

Joonmyeon tertawa mendengar julukannya. _Namja_ tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Yixing yang mengerjapkan kedua matanya, membuat Joonmyeon mengakui dalam hatinya kalau _namja_ di hadapannya ini memang _manis_. "_Annyeong haseo_. Perkenalkan, aku Kim Joonmyeon. Salam kenal, Yixing-_sshi_." Joonmyeon memperkenalkan diri disertai dengan senyum _angelic_ khasnya.

Yixing menatap telapak tangan di hadapannya sebelum akhirnya membalas uluran tangan _namja_ putih itu. "A-_annyeong haseo_... Zhang Yixing _imnida_..." ucap Yixing pelan.

"Err, Joon_ie_. Maaf sebelumnya, Yixing belum terlalu fasih dalam bahasa Korea..." beritahu Luhan.

Joonmyeon tampak membulatkan mulutnya, mengucapkan 'Oh!' tanpa suara. Joonmyeon yang mengerti kembali menatap Yixing dan mengajaknya berbincang tetapi kali ini ia menggunakan aksen China, "_Ni hao_! Kau murid pindahan dari China, benar?"

Yixing mengiyakan pertanyaan Joonmyeon yang sebenarnya sudah ketahuan jawabannya.

"Kau masuk kelas dua, 'kan? kalau begitu kita akan sekelas, Yixing-_sshi_!" ucap Joonmyeon semangat. "dan tenang saja, aku dapat berbahasa China kok."

Luhan menepuk punggung Yixing pelan sambil tertawa kecil. "Nah, kau sudah dapat satu teman, Xing_ie_. Jadi jangan menangis saat kutinggal ke kelas nanti, _ne_?" canda Luhan. Yixing hanya menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang merona.

Joonmyeon yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum. "Ah, _hyung_. Bagaimana kalau kuantar kalian ke ruang kepala sekolah?" tawarnya.

Luhan mengangguk.

...

oOoOoOoOoOo

...

"_Excuse me_."

Mendengar suara berat itu, Joonmyeon segera menoleh. Ia mendapati seorang _namja_ tinggi—_sangat_ tinggi; menurut Joonmyeon—berdiri beberapa puluh sentimeter di belakangnya. _Namja_ tinggi itu memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya dengan sebuah tas yang disampirkan pada bahu tegapnya.

"_Ye_?"

"_Do_ _you mind to accompany me to headmaster's room_, _please_?"

_Hah?_

Joonmyeon tercengang. _Namja_ ini bicara apa, _sih_?

"_Sorry_?" tanya Joonmyeon.

_Namja_ tampan berwajah dingin itu menghela nafasnya. Kentara sekali kalau ia adalah orang yang tidak suka mengulang kalimatnya. "Bisakah kau mengantarku ke ruang kepala sekolah, errr—" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Joonmyeon, namaku Kim Joonmyeon." ucap Joonmyeon. _Dari tadi saja ia bertanya menggunakan bahasa ini!_ Joonmyeon mendengus.

"Oh, _okay_. Joonmyeon-_sshi_." _Namja_ tampan itu mengulangi. "Aku _haksaeng_ pindahan yang tidak mengetahui di mana ruang kepala sekolah. Jadi, bisakah kau mengantarku ke sana, Joonmyeon-_sshi_?"

Hari ini ia sudah mengantar dua _haksaeng_ ke ruang kepala sekolah, dan dua-duanya adalah _haksaeng_ pindahan. Kalau si manis yang baru saja ia antar berasal dari China, berarti yang di hadapannya ini berasal dari Kanada.

Oh! Pantas saja tadi ia menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang sempat membuat Joonmyeon tercengang, _geez_.

"Mari ikuti aku, err—?"

"Kris. Kris Wu, itu namaku."

Joonmyeon mengangguk. "Mari ikuti aku, Kris-_sshi_." Joonmyeon memimpin langkahnya setelah sebelumnya ia mendengar gumaman '_Thank you_' dari _namja_ tadi. "Kau akan masuk ke kelas tiga, _ne_?" tanya Joonmyeon berbasa-basi.

"_Ne_."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu _sunbae_!" seru Joonmyeon dan tersenyum ramah. Berikanlah kesan baik pada pandangan _haksaeng_ baru, begitulah menurut Joonmyeon.

"Jadi kau lebih muda dariku, _eoh_?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk. "Eum, Kris _sunbae_. Kalau boleh kutahu, mengapa kau pindah saat kelas tiga? Bukankah itu sangat tanggung?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Joonmyeon-_sshi_."

Jawaban dingin dari Kris membuat Joonmyeon menutup rapat mulutnya dan membuat _namja_ _angelic_ itu meruntukki dirinya yang dengan berani menanyakan hal pribadi pada _haksaeng_ yang berstatus sebagai _sunbae_nya itu. Setelah itu suasana hening melanda mereka berdua. Mereka tetap berjalan hingga Joonmyeon menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah ruangan yang di atasnya terdapat papan bertuliskan '_Headmaster_'.

"Ini ruangannya." Joonmyeon berucap canggung, "Selamat menikmati harimu di sini, Kris-_sshi_."

"_Yeah_, _gamsahamnida_, Joonmyeon-_sshi_." Mata Kris memperhatikan Joonmyeon yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu," _smirk_ tertera jelas di wajah tampan itu, "—Pendek."

_Apa?_

**_Pendek?_**

**_Joonmyeon?_**

Oh, baiklah.

Joonmyeon juga mengakui sendiri kok kalau pertumbuhan tulangnya sedikit lambat untuk seusia dirinya yang menyebabkan ia memiliki postur tubuh yang dapat dibilang... _pendek_. Terlebih lagi _namja_ yang berdiri di depannya ini adalah _namja_ yang memiliki tubuh menjulang. Joonmyeon semakin merasa kecil saja.

Tetapi... tidak perlu mengungkit masalah fisik juga, 'kan?

Joonmyeon mendesis kesal. Hampir saja _namja_ putih itu akan membalas _haksaeng_ baru itu, seorang guru cantik bernama Kim Taeyeon keluar dari ruangan di depan mereka.

"Loh? Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya.

"Err, aku hanya mengantar seorang _haksaeng_ pindahan, Kim _ssaem_." Joonmyeon tersenyum kikuk pada dua orang di hadapannya. "_Annyeong_, Kim _ssaem_ dan Kris-_sshi_." Setelah itu Joonmyeon melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat itu masih dengan umpatan kesalnya yang tidak terungkapkan.

.

.

.

T – B – C

.

* * *

.

**_enchris.727_** : Yang ini masih pendek ga, chingu? :3 LuLaynya cuma sendikit huhuhu maaf TT KaiHun masih belum jadi ganteng(?) heheh. Updated! :D Makasih ya masih review ff Syd, Syd terharu chinguuu :']

**_noname_** : ChanBaeknya belum Syd keluarin sekarang ihihih. Syd udah lanjut! :D Makasih ya chingu uda baca dan review ff Syd :]

**_XiaoRu_** : Updated! :D Sekarang yang keluar baru Kris doang, chingu, uuu :3 Makasih ya uda baca dan review ff Syd :]

**_Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics_** : Huwaaa, maafkan Syd kalau gitu TT Makasih ya chingu uda review ff Syd hihi :]

.

Syd's room:

Halo ^^

Ini dia chapter tiganya buat yang nungguin, uyeee~! Masih pendek kah chapter ini? :O

Review, juseyooo ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title **: 영원히 함께 _(__Together Forever)_

**Author** : Syd

**Genre **: Friendship, etc :3

**Rated **: T

**Casts **: EXO's member, SM artists, and others.

**Disclaimer **: All belong to God and S.M Entertainment. I just have the storyline.

**Warning **: Yaoi (haha), AU – high school, out of characters (OOC), crack and official couple, miss typo(s), etc.

...

_Happy reading_! ^^

.

* * *

.

_**Chapter Four**_

.

Minggu pertama adalah masa-masa penyesuaian bagi haksaeng baru. Orang yang sedang beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru pada umumnya akan mencoba berbaur dan beramah-tamah dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Itu adalah pemikiran seorang Kim Joonmyeon. Tapi ternyata seorang haksaeng baru di kelasnya, Zhang Yixing, tidak terlalu tertarik pada hal-hal seperti itu. Joonmyeon juga menebak kalau sunbae barunya, Wu Yifan, juga seperti itu.

Dalam waktu singkat, Wu Yifan terkenal di kalangan haksaeng terutama para yeoja ataupun para namja berperawakan cantik. Selain ketampanannya yang membuatnya terkenal, ia juga pintar. Walaupun begitu, seorang Wu Yifan tidak pernah membuka dirinya. Ia sangat dingin dan angkuh. Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau Joonmyeon masih sakit hati lantaran ia dipanggil 'Pendek' oleh namja tinggi itu. Joonmyeon mengambil pelajaran dari pertemuannya dengan Kris; wajah rupawan itu belum menentukan kalau perilakunya juga rupawan.

Walaupun Yixing dan Kris sama-sama menutup diri dengan lingkungan, menurut Joonmyeon, Yixing masih lebih baik daripada Kris. Namja manis itu masih ingin menyapanya ketika mereka akan pergi ke loker bersama, ataupun tersenyum untuk membalas sapaannya. Namun satu yang tidak dimengerti Joonmyeon. Namja manis itu sering sekali—bahkan setiap hari—langsung menghilang ketika bel berdering tiga kali, menandakan pelajaran hari itu telah berakhir ataupun ketika bel berdering dua kali untuk _break time_.

Ah... Mengapa haksaeng pindahan tahun ini unik-unik sekali?

...

oOoOoOoOoOo

...

Namja yang dikenal sebagai salah satu dari bagian 'Beagle Line' itu sedang mengantre untuk mengambil makanan di kafetaria. Mendengar namanya diteriakki oleh teman-temannya, ia menoleh. "Oh. _Hello_, Baek hyung, Yeol." sapa Jongdae tidak semangat.

"Kenapa lesu begitu, Jongdae hyung~?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang diliuk-liukkan. Ia dan Baekhyun segera bergabung dalam antrean.

Baekhyun meninju pelan lengan Jongdae. "Ada apa?"

Jongdae menggeleng lesu. Tidak biasanya namja tampan itu lesu seperti ini, kedua sahabatnya ini tentu saja menyadarinya. Kalau mereka sedang _normal_, maka mereka akan membuat keributan —dan kini Jongdae sedang dalam keadaan _tidak normal_.

"Appamu, ummamu, atau hyungmu, eoh?" tebak Chanyeol sambil mengambil sebotol air mineral. Setelah mendapatkan pesanan mereka, Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Chanyeol segera mencari meja yang kosong.

Chanyeol segera menarik kursinya ketika mereka sudah menemukan meja kosong yang memuat enam kursi di pojok kafetaria dekat dengan sekumpulan anak kelas tiga, tempat langganan mereka. Ia bersiap untuk mendudukinya, tetapi ia sudah terdahulukan oleh si mungil di antara mereka bertiga, Baekhyun. "_Thanks_, Channie!" ucapnya menyengir.

Chanyeol melirik sinis Baekhyun main-main, kemudian ia menarik sebuah kursi yang masih kosong di samping Baekhyun. "Jongdae hyung~ Ayolah berkoar seperti biasanya bersama kami~"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan kedua pipinya yang menggembung karena penuh oleh makanan. Setelah menelan makanannya, barulah ia bersuara, "Ne! Memangnya kau itu kenapa _sih_? Kelihatannya lesu sekali..."

Jongdae bertopang dagu di atas meja dengan kedua bibirnya yang mengapit sebuah sedotan dari kotak susu cokelatnya. "Aku sebal..."

"Waeyo?" Duo _happy virus_ bertanya kompak.

Jongdae menghela nafas panjang sebelum berbicara pada sahabatnya. "Hhh. Lupakan saja."

Chanyeol menepuk tangannya semangat. "Ah! _Let me guess_! Jongdae hyung begini karena Minseok hyung, ne?"

Jongdae membuang nafasnya malas.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Jongdae dan Chanyeol bergantian. "Memangnya Jongdae menyukai Minseokie hyung?"

Chanyeol lah yang menjawab dengan semangat tanpa mempedulikan Jongdae yang semakin merengut. "Ne!"

"Jangan dengarkan ia, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa!" kilah Jongdae.

"Tapi perilakumu menunjukkannya, hyung~"

"Baek hyung, sudah kubilang jangan percaya padanyaaa!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita panggilkan Minseok hyung untuk makan bersama kita di sini?"

"Awas saja kalau kau berani melakukan itu, Baek hyung."

"Aku berani!" Baekhyun segera mendorong kursinya dan melangkah ke arah meja yang dipenuhi oleh sekumpulan anak kelas tiga. Salah satu dari orang-orang tersebut adalah Minseok. "Minseokie hyung!" panggil Baekhyun.

Seorang namja manis berpipi _chubby_ menoleh ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilnya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun di sana. "Ne, Baekkie?"

"Hyung, ayo makan bersamaku, Jongdae, dan Chanyeol~!" ajaknya.

"_Hey_, Jongdae hyung."

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang tidak menyukai—oh, maksudku, tidak mengakui kalau kau tidak menyukai Minseok hyung, 'kan?"

"_Huh_?"

"Kalau begitu buktikan padaku."

"A—?"

Melihat Baekhyun yang sedang mengajak Minseok dari kejauhan ditambah dengan tantangan Chanyeol membuat Jongdae rasanya ingin kabur dari situ saja. Terlebih lagi saat ia melihat kedua namja manis itu melangkah mendekati meja mereka. Dan—

"Hai, Jongdae-ya, Yeollie~"

—ugh. Jongdae ingin pergi saja dari sana. Ia benar-benar menyesal pernah menceritakan rahasianya pada salah satu sahabatnya itu -_-

"Hai, Minseok hyung! Ayo bergabung dengan kami~!" ajak Chanyeol cerah, menunjukkan Minseok untuk duduk di kursi yang tersisa di sebelah Jongdae. "Oi, Jongdae hyung, ada Minseok hyung tuh. Tidak disapa, eoh?"

Jongdae meruntukki Chanyeol dalam hati dan menoleh pada Minseok di sampingnya, tersenyum cerah. "Hai, Minseok hyung~" Setelahnya namja itu kembali sibuk dengan makanannya.

Minseok balas tersenyum pada Jongdae sesaat, kemudian namja _chubby_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang sedang mempertahankan makanannya dari serangan Chanyeol. "Hari ini ke rumah Luhan yuk."

"Ayo!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berseru semangat. "Aku sudah lama tidak ke rumah Luhan hyung~" ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun sedang lengah, menjalankan aksinya. Ia mengambil makanan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diincarnya dengan cepat. Buru-buru ia memakannya.

Baekhyun tersadar dan menoleh cepat pada Chanyeol. "YA! CHANYEOL!" teriaknya sebal, memukuli namja berkacamata itu dengan sepenuh hati.

Minseok tidak menghiraukan dua namja di depannya dan bertanya pada Jongdae yang tumben hanya diam dan tidak berisik seperti kedua temannya, "Jongdae-ya, kau ikut, 'kan?"

"E-eoh? Oh. Ne, hyung, tentu saja aku ikut..." Jongdae menjawab. "Omong-omong, hyung, di mana Luhan hyung?"

Minseok menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Beberapa hari ini ia selalu menghilang." Kemudian namja manis itu menepuk tangannya sekali, "maka dari itu aku mengajak kalian ke rumah Luhan~"

"Menghilang ke mana? Biasanya kalian selalu bersama, hyung."

"Kalau aku tahu ia ke mana, namanya bukan menghilang, Baekkie..."

"Oh iya ya. Hehe."

"Annyeong, chingudeul!"

Keempat namja itu menoleh serempak dan mendapati seorang namja tengah tersenyum pada mereka dengan kedua tangannya yang membawa nampan makanannya. Itu Joonmyeon.

"Annyeonggg!"

Minseok menepuk kursi yang masih kosong, meminta Joonmyeon untuk duduk bersama mereka seperti biasanya. "Duduk di sini, Joonmyeon-ah."

"Gomawo, hyung." Joonmyeon duduk di kursi yang Minseok tunjuk. Ia memperhatikan teman-temannya. "Eoh? Ada yang kurang ya? Luhan hyung mana?"

Minseok menggidikkan kedua bahunya. "Sudah dari beberapa hari yang lalu ia menghilang saat _break time_. Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya ke sini seperti biasa..." jawab Minseok dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Joonmyeon menyuapkan makanannya dan menelannya setelah ia menguyahnya beberapa kali. "Teman sekelasku juga ada yang seperti itu."

"Nugu? Minho hyung?" tebak Chanyeol.

"Aniyo. Kalau Minho _sih_ aku sudah tahu alasannya, antara ke lapangan kalau tidak tidur." jawab Joonmyeon. "Ia murid baru."

Minseok menepukkan tangannya. "Oh! Di kelasmu ada murid baru juga rupanya?" Joonmyeon yang sedang menyedot minumannya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Di kelasku dan Luhan juga ada murid baru!"

_Pasti si Kris itu,_ pikir Joonmyeon sebal. Entah kenapa ia tidak begitu menyukai sifat Kris. Sepertinya namja tampan itu memang benar-benar sakit hati terhadap Kris.

"Namja? Tampan atau cantik, hyung?"

Jongdae dan Chanyeol menghela nafas mereka malas. Mereka sudah hafal apa bentuk pertanyaan sahabat cantik mereka.

Joonmyeon menatap Baekhyun bingung, "Kau bertanya pada hyung yang mana, Baek? Aku atau Minseok hyung?"

Baekhyun terkekeh dan menjawab. "Minseokie hyung dan Joonie hyung~"

Mulut Joonmyeon membulat membentuk huruf O. Setelah kemudian ia menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Di kelasku namja cantik. Hehe."

Jongdae berdecak dan meledek Joonmyeon, "Apa maksud kekehanmu itu, eoh? :p"

Joonmyeon membalas Jongdae dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Di kelasku tampan _sih_," Minseok menjawab dengan nada rela tidak rela. "tapi mulutnya kasar sekali."

"Wae? Memangnya ia menggigitmu, hyung?"

"Ish! Bukan begitu!" Minseok menatap sebal ke arah Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang sedang tertawa. "Ia sering mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan. Luhan saja hampir pernah menamparnya kalau ia tidak ditarik olehku."

Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Chanyeol sempat melongo mendengar cerita Minseok. Begitu kasarkah mulut teman baru hyung mereka itu? Sampai bisa membuat Luhan yang biasanya ramah itu menjadi marah? Hiii. Sedangkan Joonmyeon hanya mengangguki cerita Minseok, merasa wajar kalau Luhan sampai bereaksi seperti itu, karena Joonmyeon pernah menjadi salah satu korban kekasaran haksaeng pindahan itu. Bahkan ia menjadi yang pertama!

Minseok meletakkan dagunya di atas telapak tangannya yang tertumpu siku di atas meja. Namja manis itu mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Bahkan ia memanggilku 'Bulat', huks. Rasanya ingin kutendang saja wajah tampannya dengan bola..."

Baekhyun dan Jongdae berusaha untuk menahan tawa mereka, tidak seperti Chanyeol yang malah tertawa keras sambil menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya. Namja berkacamata itu baru menghentikan tawanya ketika merasakan tatapan tajam dari sang _big brother_. Chanyeol menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk tanda _peace_ serta menyengir pada Minseok.

"Aku juga," gumam Joonmyeon. "padahal aku sudah berbaik hati mengantarnya ke ruangan Jung ssaem, tapi ia mengataiku 'Pendek'. Nappeun..."

Keempat namja dalam meja itu sontak tertawa. Joonmyeon merengut. Ia sudah dapat menebak apa yang akan mereka katakan.

"Itu sih memang fakta~"

Tuh, 'kan...

.

.

.

T – B – C

.

* * *

.

_**enchris.727**_ : Hehe. Ga apa, chingu, HanLay-nya pasti ada banyak, soalnya Syd juga pecinta mereka lololol XD Nah itu! Mereka bertiga imutnya ga nahan uuuuu ;A; Maunya sih jadi KrisHo (apalagi Syd lagi cinta sama uke!Suho /aduh/) cuma Syd mau rolling lagi couple-couplenya /slap/. Makasih chingu uda baca dan review ff Syd lagi~! :]

_**berlindia**_ : Kyaaa~! Syd juga suka couplenya Lay lebihlebih LuLay XD Maaksih ya chingu uda baca dan review ff Syd~ ;]

_**noname**_ : Hubungan LuLay itu yaaa... nanti kalo Syd ga lupa, Syd jelasin di sini chingu ohoho ^0^ Makasih ya chingu uda baca dan review ff Syd ini lagi~ :]

_**emak Lay**_ : KrAy ya, chingu? Berhubung Syd juga suka mereka, Syd kepikiran buat masukin moment mereka ohoho XD Makasih ya chingu uda baca dan review ff Syd~ :]

.

Syd's room:

Aaaaa Syd updatenya telat sekaliii TTATT Maafkan Syd ne TT0TT

Syd lagi ga boleh buka laptop sama ortu Syd huks. Tapi tetep aja Syd luangin waktu untuk ngetik di HP kalau ga di buku coretan Syd hohoho XD

Kemarin Syd iseng, Syd ngeliat ada statistik (atau apalah itu, Syd ga tau namanya) yang nunjukkin view dan visit per bulan. Lalu ada angka-angkanya gitu. Itu buat nunjukkin yang view dan visit ff ini atau gimana ya, chingu? Adakah chingudeul yang berbaik hati untuk menjelaskannya pada Syd? /puppyeyes/

Cha! Terakhir,

Review? :O Juseyooo ^3^)d


	6. Chapter 6

**Title **: 영원히 함께 _(__Together Forever)_

**Author** : Syd

**Genre **: Friendship, etc.

**Rated **: T

**Casts **: EXO's member, SM artists, and others.

**Disclaimer **: All belong to God and S.M Entertainment. Storyline is mine.

**Warning **: Yaoi/boys love, AU – high school, out of characters, offial and crack couple, miss typo(s), etc.

...

_Happy reading_! ^^

.

.

_**Chapter Five**_

.

_Slurp_~

Tap. Tap. Tap.

_Slurp_~

Tap. Tap. Tap.

_Slurp_~ _Slurp_~

"Ish," Seorang namja berdesis sebal. Ia melirik sahabatnya yang ternyata adalah si pencipta suara '_slurp_' itu. Namja tampan itu mendelik pada sahabatnya, "hentikan suara berisikmu atau akan kugantikan sedotan di bibirmu itu dengan bibirku." ucapnya frontal.

Sedangkan sahabatnya itu langsung tersedak mendengar ancamannya. Sebelah tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu menyangkut di tengah-tengah kerongkongannya yang membuatnya terbatuk, bahkan membuatnya tidak dapat bernafas dengan baik.

Sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik, akhirnya namja tampan itu memberikan sebotol air mineral yang langsung diterima dengan cepat oleh namja itu. Tidak tega juga melihat sahabatnya yang terbatuk sampai wajah putihnya memerah seperti itu, apalagi itu terjadi akibat ulahnya.

"Dathar gila," desis namja itu setelah ia terbebas dari sesuatu yang menyangkut di kerongkongannya. "bilang thaja kau iri tidak mempunyai _bubble tea_ thepertiku." lanjutnya disertai dengan juluran lidah untuk sahabatnya.

"Siapa bilang?"

"Aku! Thebenarnya tadi kau juga ingin membelinya, 'kan? Mengaku thaja, Kkamjong~"

"Habisnya kupikir kau juga akan membelikannya untukku, tapi nyatanya tidak."

"Itu kau tahu —dan jangan terlalu berharap aku akan berbagi padamu."

Namja tampan yang mendapat juluran lidah itu hanya memutar kedua matanya malas. Mungkin sekilas terlihat _cool_, tetapi mana ada namja _cool_ yang mem_pout_kan bibirnya? "Kau pelit."

Namja tampan satunya membalas setelah mengunyah _pearl_ dalam minuman favoritnya, "Tidak, aku baik."

"Kau pilih kasih."

"Aku adil."

"Kau tidak sayang padaku."

"Memang." Kembali terdengar suara '_slurp_' setelahnya.

Jongin merengut, dan Sehun menyeringai.

"Kajja. Kau itu jalannya lambat thekali, Kkamjong."

"Enak saja. Aku 'kan hanya mengikutimu," balas Jongin. "kalau kau cepat, aku juga cepat. Kalau kau lambat, aku juga lambat."

Sehun memasang tampang pura-pura terharu, "_Good boy_~" dan tangannya menepuk ubun-ubun Jongin. Err, memperlalukan Jongin layaknya hewan peliharaannya.

Jongin menghempaskan tangan itu agar menjauh dari tataan rambutnya. Untuk kedua kalinya ia mendelik pada Sehun yang menyeringai. "Dasar maknae tidak sopan! Walaupun begini aku tetap lebih tua darimu tahu!" omelnya.

Masih belum puas, Sehun kembali menjahili Jongin, "Arra, arra... Thehunie janji deh tidak akan mengganggu Kkamjongin hyung lagi~"

Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya memasang tampang aneh. Antara geli dan jijik. Ah, keduanya sama saja. Namja tampan itu menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan lebih cepat dari Sehun sehingga menciptakan jarak di antara mereka.

Sehun tertawa pelan. Senang sekali melihat sahabatnya itu _bad_ _mood_, terlebih lagi kalau ia sendiri yang melakukannya. Karena jarang sekali Sehun berhasil membuat namja tampan itu _bad_ _mood_, biasanya Jongin yang akan membuat sang maknae uring-uringan. Tapi Sehun tahu kalau namja tan itu tidak akan tahan berlama-lama dengan _bad_ _mood_nya. Ia pasti akan menjadi Jongin seperti semula.

"Kkamjongin hyung, tunggu Thehunieee!"

...

oOoOoOoOoOo

...

Suasana ruang tamu dalam rumah Luhan sangat ramai. Di sana terdapat sekita lima orang namja yang notabene adalah sahabat-sahabatnya. Ada Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang sedang bernyanyi dengan suara beroktaf mereka (terkadang juga berteriak) diiringi dengan _beat_ _box_ yang berasal dari Chanyeol. Di depan televisi terdapat Minseok dan Tao yang menikmati acara opera sabun di hadapan mereka. Sebenarnya hanya Tao yang benar-benar menikmatinya, karena Minseok lebih menikmati cemilan di tangannya.

Sesekali terdengar suara teriakkan bahagia dari Baekhyun, kadang kala juga teriakkan putus asa. Itu terjadi karena Jongdae dan Chanyeol yang menjahili Baekhyun dengan berbagai macam cara. Suara teriakkan bukan hanya berasal dari Baekhyun saja, tetapi juga berasal dari Tao yang benar-benar larut dalam opera sabun tersebut. Minseok sampai harus menenangkan namja manis itu berkali-kali.

Dua namja ke luar dari dapur yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ruang tamu. Kedua namja itu—Luhan dan Kyungsoo—membawa beberapa cemilan dari dapur. Setelah itu barulah mereka bergabung dengan teman mereka yang lainnya.

Luhan yang terduduk di sofa bersama Beagle Line mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Kita hanya bertujuh?" tanya namja cantik itu. "Apa yang lain tidak datang?"

Chanyeol menyahut, "Joonmyeon hyung pasti datang kok, hyung!"

"Jongin dan Sehun?" Luhan bertanya lagi.

"Aku tak begitu tahu, hyung, tapi mungkin mereka sedang di perjalanan."

"Mereka datang kok, tenang saja." Minseok menyahut dari tempatnya duduk. "Tadi siang aku sudah mengirimi Sehun pesan."

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan, "Oh..." Namja cantik itu memperhatikan Chanyeol. "Di mana gitarmu, Yeol? Kau tidak membawanya?"

Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah menjadi merana. Namja tampan itu mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Ne, Luhan hyunggg. Hyung tahu tidak? Baru pertama kalinya aku melupakan gitarku ituuu. Huhuhu. Rasanya hampa sekali tanpa kehadirannya~"

Jongdae mencibir namja berkacamata itu, "Menggelikan sekali, Yeol." -_-

"Aku mengatakan fakta Jongdae hyung~!" TAT

Baekhyun ikut menyahut. "Tapi reaksimu itu berlebihan, Channie." -_-

Luhan meringis. Sebenarnya ia sedikit kasihan pada namja yang berpisah dari setengah nyawanya itu, tetapi ia juga menyetujui perkataan Baekhyun kalau namja berkacamata itu memang berlebihan -_-. "Err, kau ingin gitar, Yeol?"

Chanyeol masih merengek. "Ne, hyunggg. Tapi aku malas untuk pulang ke rumah lagiii." TAT

"Kau tidak perlu pulang ke rumah... Tunggu sebentar, ne." Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju satu ruangan. Tidak lama kemudian Luhan ke luar dari ruangan tersebut dengan benda yang diinginkan Chanyeol di tangannya. "Ige, kupinjamkan."

Chanyeol yang melihat benda itu langsung berbinar. "Xie xie, Luhan hyung!" kata Chanyeol ceria. Luhan mengangguk. "Eum, omong-omong, aku baru tahu kau punya gitar, hyung. Sejak kapan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan gitar itu dari tasnya. "_Whoa_~ Ini masih baru~!" Namja tampan itu memetik satu persatu senar yang ada. Mencocokkan dengan nada yang sesuai.

"Itu sudah diatur. Pakai saja." Luhan memberitahu.

Jemari Chanyeol dengan lincah memainkan beberapa kunci gitar yang ia kuasai, termasuk kunci variasi hasil karyanya. "Aaaaa~ Aku jadi rindu masa-masa pertama kali aku punya gitar baru..." ucap Chanyeol dengan _pout_an di bibirnya. Namja berkacamata itu memeluk gitar di tangannya dan memutarnya ke kiri dan ke kanan beberapa kali.

Bel rumah Luhan berbunyi beberapa kali. Luhan segera berjalan menuju depan dan mendapati tiga orang namja berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. Tiga namja tampan itu adalah Joonmyeon, Jongin, dan Sehun.

"Luhannie hyung~!" Sehunlah yang paling cepat menyapa si namja cantik yang sedang membukakan gerbang untuk mereka.

"_Hello_, Sehuna." Luhan membalas sapaan namja tampan itu. "Ayo masuk, yang lainnya sudah menunggu kalian di dalam dari tadi." ucap Luhan. "Kenapa kalian lama?"

"Tuh, tadi Kkamjong lambat thekali jalannya..."

Jongin yang mendengar namanya disebut-sebut oleh Sehun menoleh. "Enak sekali kau menyalahkan orang lain... Kau sendiri juga lama saat membeli _bubble_ _tea_."

"Antreannya 'kan thedang panjang, wajar thaja aku lama." Sehun menyahut tidak terima.

Jongin mendahului mereka dan langsung terduduk di sofa ketika mereka sudah berada di ruang tamu. Namja _tan_ itu tidak mengindahkan sahutan Sehun barusan. Ia masih sebal pada Sehun yang -baginya- sangat pelit. Masa' namja itu tidak ingin membagi minuman berisikan _pearl_ itu padanya barang sedikiiit saja? Lihat saja, suatu saat Jongin membelinya, ia tidak akan membagi Sehun! _Huh_!

_Slurp_~

"Sehuna." Terdengar suara Luhan yang memanggil Sehun.

"Ne?"

Luhan membuka kedua telapak tangannya ke arah Sehun, disertai dengan matanya yang berbinar. "Adakah _bubble_ _tea_ untukku~?" tanyanya sambil beragyeo.

Sehun membulatkan mulutnya dan berseru, "Hyung menyukai _bubble_ _tea_?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya imut. "Ne~!"

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku tidak tahu kalau hyung juga menyukai _bubble_ _tea_." Sehun berucap menyesal. "Karena aku thudah tahu, lain kali aku akan membelikannya untuk hyung! Hehe."

Luhan tertawa dan menepuk bahu Sehun. "Aku hanya bercanda, Sehuna... Kenapa dianggap serius, _eung_?"

"Gwenchana, hyung~" balas Sehun. Namja tampan itu menyedot _pearl_ terakhirnya dan bertanya pada Luhan, "Luhan hyung, keranjang thampah ada di mana ya?"

"Kau ke dapur saja, letaknya di dekat wastafel."

"Gomawo, hyung!" Kemudian tubuh Sehun menghilang di balik dapur.

"Uh, Luhan hyung enak sekali..."

"Eoh?" Luhan menoleh pada Jongin yang tiba-tiba berbicara. "Apa?"

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tanpa diminta, hyung akan dibelikan _bubble tea_ olehnya. Sedangkan aku? Mau sampai aku menangis darah meminta padanya, Sehun tidak akan membelikannya untukku -_-"

"Kkamjong berlebihan!" Chanyeol menyahut.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Ne! Kkamjong berlebihan, sama seperti Channie..."

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun cepat, "Heee."

_Cklek_.

Pintu suatu kamar yang dekat dengan ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul terbuka dengan perlahan. Setelah pintu itu benar-benar terbuka, keluarlah seorang namja dengan rambut cokelatnya yang sedikit acak-acakkan. Setelan baju yang kebesaran di tubuhnya itu terlihat ada yang terlipat di beberapa sisinya. Sepertinya namja itu baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Namja manis itu memakai sebuah _headset_ berwarna ungu yang disumpalkan ke satu sisi telinganya, sedangkan pasangannya ia biarkan menjuntai ke bawah. Ia tidak menyadari keadaan ramai di ruang yang ditempati kesepuluh namja itu, kalau saja tidak ada yang menyerukan namanya.

"Yixing-ah~!" panggil Joonmyeon sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Yixing menoleh dan mendapati Luhan, Joonmyeon, serta namja-namja lainnya yang wajahnya pernah ia lihat di galeri _gadget_ Luhan sedang bersantai di ruang tamu. Mereka semua sedang menatap heran ke arahnya, terlebih lagi Jongin, membuat dirinya menjadi gugup saja. Dengan cepat Yixing mengontrol dirinya, ia membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali dan berucap, "A-annyeong ha-haseo..."

Luhan menghampiri Yixing, kemudian menarik lengan namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu untuk bergabung dengan mereka. "Tidak usah gugup begitu, Xingie. Santai saja, mereka tidak akan menggigitmu. Paling-paling hanya memelototimu..." canda Luhan. Setelahnya namja cantik itu memperkenalkan namja manis di sampingnya kepada teman-temannya. "Chingudeul, kenalkan ini Yixing. Dia, err, adikku. Yixing juga sekolah di sekolah kita, dan ia sekelas dengan Joonmyeon."

"OH!" Sehun berseru keras. "Oi, oi, Kkamjong, hyung itu anak baru di klub _dance_, 'kan?"

Jongin terdiam.

Sehun yang tidak mendapatkan balasan dari Jongin kembali meneriakkinya, "Kkamjong~ Aku thedang bicara padamuuu."

Jongin tetap saja tidak bereaksi, untung saja Kyungsoo segera menyikut rusuk namja tampan itu. Jongin menoleh pada Sehun gelagapan. "A-apa sih, Albino?"

"Itu, lihat," Sehun menggidikkan dagunya ke arah Yixing. "hyung itu anak baru di klub _dance_, 'kan?" tanyanya ulang.

"Ne, memang." Jongin menjawab.

Luhan mengarahkan telunjuknya pada seseorang dan memperkenalkannya pada namja di sampingnya. "Mulai dari yang paling depan. Namja itu yang namanya Oh—"

Jongin berseru semangat. "Berhenti sebentar, Luhan hyung, biarkan Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri!"

"Kau jahat, Kkamjong!" pekik Sehun tidak terima.

"Sehun lama~ Durasi waktu nih~"

"Ukh!" Sehun mengumpati Jongin. Melupakan Jongin, namja putih itu menatap Yixing, "Annyeong, hyung. Aku Thehun." ucapnya pelan.

"Eh?" Yixing mengerjap. "Thehun?"

Luhan tertawa. Lebih-lebih Jongin yang tawanya paling menggema di ruangan itu. "Begini, Yixing. Sehun itu... eum, maafkan hyung Sehuna, cadel. Ia tidak terlalu fasih mengucapkan huruf 's'. Jadinya, _yeah_, begitu." dan Luhan terkikik kembali.

Yixing hanya membulatkan mulutnya. Dan Sehun menatap sinis Jongin yang tertawa.

"Namja-namja yang duduk di sofa itu biasa dipanggil Beagle Line sejak mereka di _junior high_. Itu dikarenakan mereka yang... berisik." Ucapan Luhan menimbulkan protes dari orang-orang yang bersangkutan. "Perkenalkan diri kalian sendiri." perintah Luhan.

Chanyeol berujar heboh. "A-yo, Yixing hyung! Perkenalkan, aku si _handsome guitarist_, _bassist_, _rapper_, Park Chanyeol~"

"_Hello_, Yixing hyung. Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Akulah yang tertua di Beagle Line ini, hehehe." Baekhyun melambai ceria.

"Baekhyun si pecinta _eyeliner_." tambah Jongdae dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Baekhyun melirik mereka berdua.

"Aku! Aku! Aku Kim Jongdae, si tampan. Hahaha. Hobiku adalah menyanyi~"

"Dan men_stalk_ Minseok hyung. Aha." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala mereka singkat.

"YA!"

Luhan mengabaikan mereka bertiga yang malah berdebat, dan kembali memperkenalkan teman-temannya pada Yixing. "Dua namja di samping Joonmyeon ada Kyungsoo dan Jongin."

Namja bermata bulat yang sedang memegang stoples kue kering itu tersenyum. "Aku Do Kyungsoo~ Salam kenal, hyung~"

Jongin melambai, "Aku Kim Jongin! _I'm the sexiest dancer ever_! Dan kita akan sering bertemu di klub, hyung~"

"Hati-hati, hyung. Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, atau kau bisa kena modus seorang Kim Jongin." Jongdae menyahut.

"Mari kita lewati Joonmyeon karena kau sudah kenal siapa dia." Luhan melewati telunjuknya dari Joonmyeon dan beralih pada namja yang terdiam di depan televisi. "Namja yang paling dekat televisi itu namanya Kim Minseok. Kau harus memanggilnya hyung, ne?" Yixing mengangguk.

"_Hi_~" sapa Minseok sambil tersenyum dan melambai pada Yixing, dan dibalas senyuman oleh Yixing.

Luhan melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Namja cantik itu menunjuk ke seorang namja di sebelah Minseok. "Di samping Minseok hyung ada Tao. Apa kau ingat padanya, Xing? Si Panda—"

"T-Tunggu, Luhan ge." Tao menyelak. Mata pandanya menatap Luhan dan Yixing bergantian. "Itu... Yixing ge?" tanyanya pelan. "Benar-benar Yixing ge?"

Luhan menggaruk sebelah lengannya pelan. "Tao..."

Yixing yang ditatap intens oleh Tao seperti itu hanya bingung.

"Huwaaa. Yixing geee~"

_Brugh_.

"Kyaaa! Tao!" pekik Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu kaget melihat Tao yang baru saja menubruk tubuh Yixing hingga mereka berdua terjatuh. Tao itu bermaksud baik ingin memeluk Yixing sebagai pelepas rindunya, tapi sepertinya Yixing juga terkejut menerima serangan itu sampai tidak dapat mengontrol keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Gege! Maafkan Tao~ Tao tak sengaja. Apa sakit? Apa terluka? Atau kau berdarah, ge?" tanya Tao panik. Melihat Yixing yang menggeleng sebagai jawaban, Tao menghela nafas lega. Ia kembali memeluk namja manis itu, dan berucap, "Gegeee. Tao kangen~"

Luhan terkekeh. "Ne, Xing. Ia sering sekali menanyakan tentangmu saat kau masih di China."

Tao mengangguk dan menatap Luhan sebal. "Luhan ge kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau membawa Yixing ke Korea?"

"Bagaimana yaaa..." Luhan mengubah ekspresinya berpura-pura berpikir. "_Surprise_, Panda~"

"Menyebalkan." Tao mencibir.

"_Okay_, _okay_, maaf kalau aku mengganggu _moment_ kalian." Chanyeol menatap tiga namja cantik itu meminta penjelasan. "Jadi ternyata kalian bertiga itu teman lama, ya?"

"Ya, untuk hubunganku dengan Tao, dan juga hubungan Yixing dengan Tao." Luhan menjawab santai. "Tidak, untuk hubunganku dan Yixing. 'Kan sudah kubilang kalau Yixing itu adikku."

Tao menatap Luhan heran, "Ge—"

Luhan menepuk tangannya sekali, berusaha mengabaikan Tao. Tao hanya dapat merengut. "Ada yang ingin kuambilkan cemilan tambahan? Sekalian aku ingin ke dapur."

"Aku ingin sirupnya lagi, hyung~"

Luhan memberikan tanda OK dengan tangannya dan melenggang ke dapur.

Chanyeol berucap pelan setelah kepergian Luhan, "Luhan hyung itu aneh sekali..."

"Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu..."

"Eoh?"

.

.

.

T B C

.

.

_**Guest**_ : Syd juga penggemar HunHan, tapi Syd juga suka LuLay. Jadinya Syd masukkin dua-duanya deh hehe :O Makasih ya chingu uda baca dan review ff Syd :]

_**enchris.727**_ : Wkwkwk, otak Syd lagi bercabang, chingu. Syd bingung :3 /dor/. Tapi KrisHo nya belum bisa sekaranggg, Krisnya belum mau ke luar -A- Pasti sifat uke!Suho itu kebawa mood Syd deh, maaf chingu ._.v Aha, Syd updatenya cepet 'kan chingu? Hihi ;) Makasih uda review ff Syd, chingu! :]

_**KimJiHoon48Ami**_ : Ta-rarara sudah lanjut, chingu~ ^^ Makasih ya uda baca dan review ff Syd :]

_**aniaani47**_ : Sudah dilanjut, chingu ^^ Makasih ya uda baca dan review ff Syd ini :]

.

Syd's room:

Hoah~ Yixing uda kenal deh sama temen-temen Luhan kekeke XD

Makin lama ceritanya makin aneh dan berbelit-belit ya /dor/. Maafkan Syd ._.v

Cerita sedikit. Syd akhir-akhir ini lagi ngerasa tabur tuai gitu. Syd cek ff Syd (terutama yang ini) banyak sekali silent readersnya~ :O Tapi pas diinget-inget lagi, Syd dulu juga jadi silent reader yang uda baca ff orang tapi ga kasih jejak review, lololol. Apa yang dulu Syd tabur, Syd tuai sekarang dehhh X') Tapi yaaa Syd tetep bersyukur masih ada yang review ff Syd daripada ga ada sama sekali XD

Terakhir, masih tertarik kah, chingudeul? :O

Review, juseyooo ^v^)d


End file.
